mobius_deep_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Race List
Race (Planet) Mobians (Mobius) The Mobians are a category of races including hedgehogs, foxes, wolfs and many more humanoid animals usually found in more primitive forms on Nippon. Humans (Nippon) The human race is one of the least advanced races in the galaxy. They do not have their own fleets and are rarely seen off their world. The furthest most of the race has been in space is their own moon at which they have yet to start colonizing. Thessians (Thessia) Thessians are very similar to Humans from Nippon however they are more advanced and have their own fleets, being more technologically advanced. Remiddysian (Remiddys) Remiddysians are very similar to mobians except they are born on Remiddys. Most Remiddysians are Hedgehogs, other 'mobian' races are less common. Pyrasian (Pyros) The Pyrasians are a extinct race from the planet Pyros who went extinct during the Great Holy War. The war between the Gods and their fallen counterparts. Now Pyros is ruled by the Fallen Angels and Gods. Pyrasians bodies were made of lava and stone giving a monster like look to them. Porticians (Portica) Porticians are a aquatic race who live just above the sea on floating cities. They can survive both on land and sea. They prefer to avoid interaction with outsiders and prefer people to not arrive. A neutral race who do not allow outsiders opinion on people, organizations and races to effect how they treat them. Gods (Utopia) A race of supreme lifeforms who stand above every race. Few have seem them and as far as most races know, they are just a myth. No one has set foot on Utopia itself, any space ship that has tried to get close has gone mysteriously missing with no proof it exists anymore. Unknown Race (Phanto) A mysterious race of ghost like creatures roam Phanto, the abandoned planet that is said to of caused their own demise. Now only those crazy or brave enough dare set foot on the haunted world. Cythorians (Cythoria) The Cythorians are a extinct race of mages who practiced dark arts. Now extinct due to them trying to invade the galaxy and in turn caused their own extinction. Now their world like Phanto is abandoned. Devils (Devitula X) The Devils are a race of warriors and sorcerers and sorceresses who in the past lived very violent lifestyles. They have started wars with the Gods, Angels, Fallen Angels, Fallen Gods and Vampires all alike. Now they remain on their world regrowing their strength and numbers after the many wars they took part in. Vampires (Ventia) Vampires a cruel and manipulative race who have one goal only. Survival of the fittest. They are known for killing even their own, selfish and cruel by nature. The vampires are not well liked by any other race. Fallen Angels and Fallen Gods (Pyros) Assumed to be from Utopia. The fallen gods and angels are evil corruptions of the once kind and heroic gods and angels respectively. Now they crave one thing. The destruction of their pure counterparts. Now they hide out in the remains of the Pyrasians homeworld, Pyros.